Genasi
Racial Traits *Average Height: 5´ 7˝–6´ 2˝ *Average Weight: 130–225 lb. *Ability Scores: +2 Strength , +2 Intelligence *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares *Vision: Low-light *Languages: Common, Primordial *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Nature *Elemental Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, so you are considered an elemental creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Elemental Manifestation: Choose one elemental manifestation: earthsoul, firesoul, stormsoul, watersoul, or windsoul. That manifestation is part of your nature. Each elemental manifestation offers particular benefits and provides an associated encounter power. Your appearance changes based on the element you are manifesting. *''Earthsoul'': You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense, a +1 racial bonus to saving throws, and the earthshock power. *''Firesoul'': You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Reflex defense, resist 5 fire, and the firepulse power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 fire. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 fire. *''Stormsoul'': You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense, resist 5 lightning, and the promise of storm power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 lightning. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 lightning. *''Watersoul'': You can breathe underwater. You also gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage and the swiftcurrent power. *''Windsoul'': You gain resist 5 cold and the windwalker power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 cold. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 cold. History The true dawn of the genasi race has been long lost in the tumult of the ages, but stories abound regarding their origins. The most prominent origin story, and the one sages near and far believe is true, is that the genasi are the result of dalliances and pacts made between ancient humans and elemental beings such as efreets and genies. Long ago, human wizards known as sha’irs bound themselves to elemental beings with magic, bargaining with genies to gain the knowledge and wisdom those ancient elemental being possessed. After spending decades in such close proximity to their gens, these wizards became infused with elemental power, so much so that their own offspring were transformed by these elemental energies. Other humans engaged in more traditional unions with elemental creatures that had disguised themselves as humans, and eventually enough children of such unions were born to create a true breeding race, which would come to be known as the genasi. As a result, the genies, dao, djinn, and other humanoid elemental beings of the world are seen by genasi as distant cousins, even ancestors, and are afforded a greater degree of respect than other races offer. A darker twist on the genasi origin tale, and one considered an insulting heresy by genasi, is that the genasi were created long ago by agents of the primordials. This tale, often whispered in dark corners by those who secretly revere the primordials, tells of human worshipers who were taken from their homes and twisted using elemental magic, creating men and women who could command the elements as easily as most humans eat or breathe. These new beings were meant to be the scions of the primordials and were commanded to go forth into the world and multiply. Adherents to this origin story believe that when the agents of the primordials created the genasi, they did so with the intention that the genasi would be the heirs to the world and would pave the way for a future where humans, elves, dwarves, and other races had been wiped out and replaced by the superior genasi race. This belief is widely held by heretics who worship the primordials and is not a tale genasi acknowledge. Yet another tale tells of a brave band of human warriors, their names and identities long lost in the annals of time, who traveled to the Elemental Chaos to steal the primordials’ power. Of the many who set out on this quest, only five survived to see it through to its end. The craftiest, most powerful, most cunning, and bravest of these heroes snatched the elemental power away from the primordials, in the process becoming forever changed. These five heroes became the progenitors of the genasi race, and each one embodied a different manifestation and became revered by those who believed this tale to be true. Their names have become common names in genasi society, and tales of their adventures are staples of genasi households. Yet a fourth origin story declares that the genasi race originated in the depths of the Elemental Chaos. Like other origin tales, this one also has the genasi beginning as humans. These humans became trapped in the Elemental Chaos, living for years and raising their children on that dangerous plane. Over time, the offspring of these humans began to take on the qualities of the plane around them, absorbing the chaotic powers of the elements. Eventually, the descendants of those who originally became trapped on the Elemental Chaos made their way back to the world of their forefathers, where they became the first of the new genasi race. Regardless of which one (if any) of these stories depicts the true origin of the genasi, over time the genasi went through a transition period where they passed from being half-breeds into a full-fledged race of beings with their own unique culture and physiology. This transitory period began when genasi of all different types began drifting together, forming small communities and living among their own kind. These settlements started small and remained small, since many of the early genasi were already well integrated into other societies by virtue of their ancestors. However, as more and more genasi began forming pocket communities, a true genasi culture took form. While many races rose from small settlements to form vast Empires, like the tieflings’ Bael Turath or the dragonborn empire, Arkhosia, the genasi never truly formed the alliances necessary to forge a vast, far-reaching civilization. At best, some of the genasi communities became thriving city-states, but the chaotic nature of the genasi made extending the authority of these city-states difficult. For example, the windsoul genasi are reluctant to take part in any sort of permanent establishment, while firesoul genasi have quick tempers that make it difficult to maintain long-term diplomatic relationships. Many of the genasi city-states crumbled as their inhabitants scattered to the four corners of the world, and others were taken over, either through hostility or through an influx of outsiders, by other races. The recent history of the genasi people sees them integrating themselves into multicultural environments and thriving there. Possibly because genasi share so many traits with humans (indeed, there is a reason that all the genasi origin stories involve humans in the creation of their race), genasi fit in well alongside humans, and most human cities are also safe havens for genasi. Likewise, genasi with different manifestations have made themselves valuable members of other communities; earthsoul genasi, for example, commonly make their homes among the dwarves, who share their affinity for the stone and steel. In modern times, the genasi remain scattered, but they live in nearly any civilized settlement. Physiology Psychology Earthsoul Genasi Firesoul Genasi Stormsoul Genasi Watersoul Genasi Windsoul Genasi Culture Society Family Manifestations Magic Religion The Primordials Art Leisure Enemies and Allies Category:Genasi Category:Race